In subscriber aware networks, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) networks, High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) networks, 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) networks etc., voice is delivered as packetized data over a packet network. In a typical scenario for traditional voice call management, the service provider pre-allocates radio and other network resources in anticipation of a voice call that needs to be guaranteed a certain level of service. Making such guarantees locks up scarce resources until the voice call is actuality attempted. In addition, such subscriber-aware networks include classifiers set up as 5-tuple classifiers, which do not enable detection of advanced layer applications, such as the transport layer (Layer 4), session layer (Layer 5), presentation (Layer 6), and application layer (Layer 7) of the open systems interconnection (OSI) communications protocol stack.